<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite Historical Figures: Take two by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645257">Favorite Historical Figures: Take two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Lists challenge [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 19.	Favorite Historical Figures  </p>
<p>second take to try to make a story that fit the prompt better...and still didn't really work it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Lists challenge [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorite Historical Figures: Take two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt was obsessed with the British Royalty. All of them, in all of history.  He liked the villainous ones and he liked the glorious ones.  He liked the kind ones and the mean ones and the mysterious ones.</p>
<p>He was informed in his world history class, while preparing his 4<sup>th</sup> quarter project that it could not be on the British Royals.  He did it on the clothing iconic to several different royals throughout the ages. His teacher was not amused.  His dad was. He got the well-deserved A after all, since the only reason his teacher could give for the D she gave him was that the paper had British Royals in it.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just the historic Brits he liked though.</p>
<p>Kurt liked Romans, important Romans and interesting Romans who weren’t as important; Men who were gladiators, men who were thinkers and merchants and warriors and women who didn’t conform and who did things…like ran businesses and ran their families.</p>
<p>He liked the ancient Egyptians. He like ancient cultures all the way around really, except for the ones from the bible told from biblical points of view.  Those he could do without, mostly because they seem so restrictive that they are thus Boring to learn about.  The cultures they interact with seem so much more interesting.</p>
<p>Kurt did not like the American Westward movement. He wasn’t into trappers much either, or really Native Americans unless one was talking way early and not being screwed over by people they were supposed to be able to trust…at least as being told by the people messing with them.  He had an instructor in school once, a semi-permanent substitute teacher, who was obsessed with Little House on the Prairie and covered wagons. Most of America was dull during that time, at least to him.  He could get slightly interested in the witch trails and that period in time, but that was more about being interested in the clothing and the laws involving that.  Oddly enough, he liked tales that involved the huge hoop dresses pre-civil war and Eight Cousins and Rose in Bloom, probably also for the clothing.</p>
<p>The first argument about the fact Kurt couldn’t care less about Trappers and pioneers and all that stuff came in first grade, when he balked at reading the Little House books.  His mother came in to solve that, and informed the teacher he would listen as she read them, but if it wasn’t required he didn’t have to read them just because she liked them.  Kurt read Harry Potter…and Narnia…and the Wolves of Willoughby Chase.</p>
<p>The next time Kurt had to deal with it was in fourth grade and his mom was no longer there to back him up. His dad didn’t see the point and Kurt groaned his way through it all.  Of course, since the reading was couched in the form of state history, Kurt didn’t put up nearly the fight he might have.  However on the side he read as much King Arthur and Robin Hood and retold fairy tales as he could get a hold of, and the librarian fed his need.</p>
<p>His teacher went to his father the next year to complain as well, the year Kurt was into mythology from around the world and chose stories of Odin and Zeus and the feathered serpent and the rainbow serpent and the dreamtime and selkies and even bigfoot over the stories of the founding fathers that his teacher was pushing (other than to look up several of the stories and prove them false.).  Burt had just laughed and pointed out that Kurt was at least reading and getting his reading done.  Burt made Kurt read a biography and two other genres before allowing him to immerse himself back into mythologies.  Kurt read about Queen Elizabeth and a non-fiction book about the feudal system and a Hardy Boys mystery book for his dad.</p>
<p>His sixth grade teacher was just glad that he could identify more countries than the United States and knew that some places had kings and that history went back farther than Plymouth Rock.  Kurt at the time was into the history of India and Australia.</p>
<p>Kurt spent most of the next six years just trying not to die at the hands of bullies, pass school with high enough grades to get into good out-of-state colleges, and work enough to leave Lima and the bullies.  Reading became his escape and his getaway…his refuge.  He didn’t just read fiction though…or books.</p>
<p>He became obsessed with reading about archeological finds in magazines and on line…caches of tools, discovered tombs, anything like that. He read about as much about fashion as he could, from all around the world.   And he read about as many scripts to plays as he could get hold of…from Shakespeare to Weber. And he still devoured everything about the British Royals that he could.</p>
<p>Rachel hated taking NYADA’s base classes with Kurt.  She was furious he could answer nearly any question put his way in the World History through Poetry and Plays and Historic clothing for Costume design.  She hated he could relate multiple myths in Comparative World Literature for Drama.  And she detested the easy way Kurt got along with Adam and the Apples, and Eliza and all the other non-American students at NYADA, because they could converse about so many more topics than just the going-ons of Broadway or NYADA.</p>
<p>Because like it or not…she might make it as a star here in New York…and even maybe other places in the USA… and be brighter that Kurt here…but Kurt could make it here and other places and be just fine working other places. Rachel was well aware she probably would not be fine anywhere else. Everywhere else was too odd and would be too different and she’d hate it…and she hated Kurt because he wouldn’t.  He would love everywhere he went and feel it all an adventure and find excitement and glory in the differences and oddities, and everyone where ever he ended up would love him for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>